VSRFX Origins
Virtua System Reinforcement Fighter X -Origins-'' (short ''VSRFX Origins) is a fighting game by In-Verse, is the Fifth installment of the famed VSRFX series, while Gaiden was met with mixed reception after the third sequel being the series' maximum point, this is a straight fighting/beat' em up game ala Virtua Fighter style. Gameplay A notable difference of the mainstay games is that is a Full-fledged fighting game, based in 3D Gameplay and The three buttons (Punch, Kick and Guard), adds an extra which is Jump. The Stages can be altered and breakable, for example, if the Dojo is Chosen, one of the two fighters is capable to break the wall and continuing the fight outside of the place, etc. The graphics are made in major detail possible, however, not surpassing the predecessor's realism, but still the characters have small amount of blood, sweat, injuries, etc. Story The plot is basically a compilation of Five stories. ''VSRFX'' It follows the story of Valeria Lindbergh, a woman who was converted into a half killing machine, the Virtua System Reinforcement Fighter, after betraying the organization, she's recruiting the strongest warriors to take down Phantom Phoenix and saving her brother. ''A Fighter's Road - VSRFX2'' Claude was reading a book when suddenly, a Red moon was in the sky, causing him to watch it as his curiosity comes on, later he joins Valeria and meets Ran Howard, Soiree Valentine and Robert Judovits, two have elemental powers, and Arcadia, an evil cult, awakes from the grave. ''VSRFX3 - Awakening'' Allen Lindbergh, as many know, was presumed dead by everyone, however, it is revealed that he was alive, and was hiding from Phantom Phoenix and observing his sons almost all the time. Joining two Royals, he's fighting against a woman who looks similar to Valeria, Jubilee. ''By your Side, For that kind Person - VSRFX Gaiden'' Ran Howard desires to surpass her longtime Friend and Rival Valeria, but she's having problems such as the weakness of her own self, meeting a girl named Zephyra, and also, her father Nicholas survived, and the deal with the Kírova sisters to make Ran strong than Valeria. ''ORIGINS'' A clan known as the Ilias, with four strong sections at disposition, has a code that if someone gets a mission before reaching 18, is declared a runaway and many of the members will kill him or her regardless of the circumstances. Kira Ilias, a young girl who turned 18 just in time, was sent to a coming-to-age mission by her parents, to save a boy member of the clan who was captured by the faction known as "Tomorrow's Justice", an organization who uses ways such as kidnapping, coercion, Alteration and Manipulation of DNA, brainwashing, etc. Joined by the Knight Xavier Simmons with Kira's brother Sachiel and Later by Crow and Raven, two people who were in cryogenization during 20 years, with Arsene and Alain, the two last living members of the Arcadia evil cult. Characters The cast is pretty much diverse between the five stories. ''Origins'' Playable *Kira Ilias: A member of the Illias and the Main Female Protagonist of Origins. *Xavier Simmons: A Knight and the Male protagonist of Origins. *Crow: An assassin and Raven's Brother. *Raven: An assassin and Crow's Sister. *Arsene Rotbury: A Fire member of the Arcadia. *Alain Rotbury: An Ice member of the Arcadia. *Sachiel Ilias: Kira's younger brother. *Maurice Ilias: One of the leaders of the Ilias Clan. *Laureana Ilias: One of the leaders of the Ilias Clan. *Lucille Hamilton: Kira's Best friend. From the VSRFX Saga Playable *Valeria Lindbergh *Claude Lindbergh *Elisa Delgado *Nagi Hisame *Charlie Vernon *Haizea Velano *Ryo Hisame *Mina Lindbergh *Master Big *Cyborg Valeria *Marcel Adler *Nick Howard *Mao Chung *Jack Burton *Francesca Kírova *Luciana Kírova *Emil Westfield *Chris Rodes *Ran Howard *Soiree Valentine *Robert Judovits *Caius Lante Della Rovere *Patricia Bernstein *Zerim *Jacky Van Der Pol *Vega *Ash Velano *Allen Lindbergh *Maya Hamill *Darien Alucard *Opal Alucard *Jubilee *Natalia Van Santen *Dante Hamilton *Zephyr "Zephyra" Spedicato *Meiko Yuuki Non Playable *Ruby *Felicia Val Hallen *Vinny Sullivan *Ellen *Anna Charles *Kim Seong Hyang *Shirley Riggs *Trey Bryant *Megan Reynolds *Elián Inostroza *Laura Howard *The Great Sampson *Mamoru *President Martin Kane Others from Origins *Suzanne Mond: A Scientist from Neo Icarus and Xavier's and Martin's friend. *Mayra Ilias: Claudius' wife and Mother of Kira and Sachiel. *Claudius Ilias: Leader of the Clan Ilias and Kira/Sachiel's dad. *Martin Richards: A cowboy who's part of Ilias Clan and Neo Icarus Plot. *Ryuu: A boy who was abducted by Tomorrow's Justice. Now on Allen and Meiko's custody. *Antoinette Rotbury: A lightning user and younger foster sister of Arsene and Alain, she doesn't like fighting. *Robert Newman: The son of Brent, he wants to help the Ilias clan to save the victim. *Brent Newman: The leader of Tomorrow's Justice and Project Neo Icarus' Creator, he captured the kid who's now the vessel of Neo Icarus. Fictitious Voice List *Kira Ilias: Brina Palencia / Houko Kuwashima *Xavier Simmons: Travis Willingham / Ryotaro Okiayu *Crow: Liam O'Brien / Mitsuo Iwata *Raven: Kari Wahlgren / Fujiko Takimoto *Arsene Rotbury: Lex Lang / Yuuki Ono *Alain Rotbury: Yuri Lowenthal / Toshiki Masuda *Sachiel Ilias: Dave Wittenberg / Yuki Kaji *Maurice Ilias: David Hayter / Daisuke Namikawa *Laureana Ilias: Hellena Taylor / Kaori Shimizu *Lucille Hamilton: Carrie Savage / Masumi Asano *Valeria Lindbergh: Karen Strassman / Mitsuki Saiga *Claude Lindbergh: David Vincent / Yuto Kazama *Elisa Delgado: Julie Ann Taylor / Rie Tanaka *Nagi Hisame: Erik Davies / Yuichi Nakamura *Charlie Vernon: Sam Riegel / Daisuke Namikawa *Haizea Velano: Michelle Ruff / Akemi Okamura *Ryo Hisame: Robbie Daymond / Nobunaga Shimazaki *Mina Lindbergh: Cassandra Lee / Omi Minami *Master Big: Jamieson Price / Tessho Genda *Marcel Adler: Patrick Seitz / Takeshi Kusao *Nick Howard/Celestin: D.C Douglas / Kunihiko Yasui *Mao Chung: Dorothy Fahn / Ryoka Yuzuki *Jack Burton: Peter Beckman / Hiroshi Tsuchida *Francesca Kírova: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn / Rikako Aikawa *Luciana Kírova: Gina Grad / Atsuko Yuya *Emil Westfield: Brian Beacock / Tetsuya Iwanaga *Chris Rodes: Kyle Hebert / Katsuyuki Konishi *Ran Howard: Stephanie Sheh / Ryo Hirohashi *Soiree Valentine: Vic Mignogna / Mamoru Miyano *Robert Judovits: Keith Silverstein / Yoji Ueda *Caius Lante Della Rovere: Roger Craig Smith / Kazuya Nakai *Patricia Bernstein: Tracey Rooney / Sayaka Aoki *Zerim: Richard Epcar / Chafurin *Jacky Van Der Pol: Cam Clarke / Nozomu Sasaki *Vega (Altair in Japan): Karen Strassman / Megumi Ogata *Ash Velano: Erik Kimerer / Hiro Shimono *Allen Lindbergh: Steve Blum / Unsho Ishizuka *Maya Hamill: Christine Marie Cabanos / Mikako Takahashi *Darien Alucard: Ray Chase / Nobuyuki Hiyama *Opal Alucard: Erica Lindbeck / Hibiku Yamamura *Jubilee: Karen Strassman / Mitsuki Saiga *Natalia Van Santen: Heather Hogan-Watson / Yuko Sanpei *Dante Hamilton: Steve Cannon / Kisho Taniyama *Zephyr "Zephyra" Spedicato: Eden Riegel / Kumi Tanaka *Meiko Yuuki: Wendee Lee / Eiko Yamada Trivia *As a commemoration of the author's 10 years of writing, this title will be created with great effort. Like Black Strings Carnival: Last Song, The Legend of Vanessa, Re: Vengeance - Dark Sonata and Dream Revolution: Last Fire, and the upcoming Online game Project BREAK-OUT!. (Started Writing back in December 2005). *This game is basically an alternate series, but focusing less in the story and more into fighting. *The game borrows multiple references from other fighting games without trying to being blatant. Category:Fighting games Category:Beat 'em Up Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Wii U Games Category:Playstation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Game Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:"t" rated Category:Games Category:Video Games